dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Gold City
Gold City is a town which plays a significant role in the Wild West. History Wild West With the discovery of gold mines in the area, Gold City was built in the deserts of the Wild West. In the years that followed, Gold City became a popular western town and enjoyed much prosperity. The saloon was a popular destination for travelers, and the Gold City junction provided a quick route to the nearby Fort Legoredo. The town did have a few criminals, most notably an infamous gang of bandits consisting of Flatfoot Thompson, Black Bart, and Dewey Cheatum. These scoundrels often made attempts to rob the Gold City's bank, but no matter how far they ran, they would always be caught by Sheriff Wild Wyatt West and thrown into the Sheriff's Lock-Up. The town was also known for its population of gunslingers, most famously Clint Wayne. Train Heist One dark night in 2002, the LEGO Express came to a halt at a big oak tree near Gold City as a result of a signal flare. Sheriff Wild Wyatt West boarded the train, having learned via radio that the train had been hijacked by Señor Palomar and Alexia Sinister. While Sheriff West went after Sinister, a passenger aboard the train stopped Palomar from taking control of the engine car. Sheriff West brought Señor Palomar, Alexia Sinister, and Rudo Villano (who had been found stuck in a mail-bag loop on the side of the tracks) into the Sheriff's Lock-Up for their crimes of hijacking the train and attempted robbery of the Gale's Eye, an antarctic diamond being transported by the train to the LEGOLAND Museum. In addition, he deputized the train passenger as a reward for performing brave deeds that night. That same year, Sheriff West and the Sheriff's Lock-Up received the honorary title of LEGO Legend. Dino Attack In 2010, an army of Mutant Dinos arrived at Gold City via teleporters created by Michelle Glados. They devastated the town, leaving much of it in fire and rubble. While many of the town's civilians were evacuated in time to Antarctica, many also perished in the Dino Attack. Dino Attack Team responded by deploying the Headquarters Squad, which built a Dino Attack Outpost in Gold City. From this outpost, they were able to slowly drive back the Mutant Dinos and begin reconstruction of the city. Things seemed to improve when Dino Attack Team received the help of Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids. Some of the Hybrids traveled to Gold City and assisted the Dino Attack agents stationed there. However, the Hybrids were still working for XERRD, and when they were told to execute Order 66 by XERRD's mole, they betrayed the Dino Attack Team. They killed all the Dino Attack agents stationed in Gold City and took control of the town, but not before one of the Dino Attack agents radioed back headquarters about the betrayal. Shortly afterward, the Second Headquarters Squad arrived in Gold City with the purpose of retaking the Dino Attack Outpost and then the entire Gold City. After gathering resources from the Gold City mine, they successfully retook the Dino Attack Outpost and a third of the city, but then lost most of their progress when the Hybrids struck back. Over the weeks, the Second Headquarters Squad gradually pushed the Hybrids back and retook most of the city, leaving Fort Legoredo as the team's next major target. With Fort Legoredo destroyed, the Second Headquarters Squad successfully reclaimed Gold City. The city is now safely under Dino Attack control. Significant Locations Gold Mine This gold mine located near Gold City resulted in the birth, name, and prosperity of the town. Although it was briefly used by Flatfoot Thompson and his gang as the Bandit's Secret Hideout, they were chased away by a group of western cavalry soldiers. During the Dino Attack, these caves became infested with Mutant Dinos. Engineer decided to use the gold mine as a source of raw materials to use in building sentries, barricades, and other defenses. Therefore, he traveled with Pyro and Medic to retake the mine and gather building materials. Gold City Junction The Gold City Junction was the most popular spot in town. At this junction, roads from Gold City and Fort Legoredo met, resulting in much travel on these roads. In addition, the junction was home to a General Store and a Bank, providing extra activity as Sheriff West had to foil the bandits' plots to rob either building. Sheriff's Lock-Up The Sheriff's Lock-Up was a jail where Sheriff Wild Wyatt West locked up the bandits. Although Flatfoot Thompson occasionally blew holes in the jail to free his cronies, Sheriff West would give chase and not stop until the bandits were back in the newly-repaired jail. In 2002, the Sheriff's Lock-Up received the honorary title of LEGO Legend. Dino Attack Outpost Dino Attack Team's Headquarters Squad set up an outpost in this region in order to drive away the Mutant Dinos and retake the town. Both Dino Attack agents and Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids were stationed here, and together they made a formidable team that was met with much success. Unfortunately, the Hybrids eventually betrayed the Dino Attack Team and took over the outpost. Second Headquarters Squad arrived at Gold City with the assignment of retaking this outpost. Thanks to the efforts of Sniper, Spy, and Scout, the outpost was quickly captured, then was protected by Sniper and Engineer while the rest of the squad battled the Hybrids for control of the city. When the Hybrids retook the city, this outpost became the squad's last defense, and they were willing to fight to the deaths to protect it from the Hybrids. Trivia *When Gold City was first added to Dino Attack RPG as a playable location, it was named "Silver City". Silver City was the town's name in United Kingdom LEGO catalogs. The RPG eventually changed the town's name to its American name, Gold City, to maintain consistency with the naming scheme used for Fort Legoredo and the rest of LEGO canon in the RPG. See Also *Fort Legoredo Category:LEGO Category:Locations